Entre caricias y rasguños
by L 2207
Summary: podías sentir sus suaves manos acariciar tu piel, y por otro lado también sentías unas sarpas que te desgarraban tanto por fuera como por dentro,ambos te lastiman directa e indirectamente con su tacto pero aun así tu anelas sentir ambas sensaciones, pero... cuanto tiempo pasara asta que tu indeciso corazón solo pueda sentir uno de aquellos placeres culpables. AyatoxToukaxKaneki.


**¡EH vuelto señoras y señores! ¿alguien me extraño? ¿no? ¿nadie? ok :,v  
Les traigo aquí otra historia basada en tokyo ghoul, esto es un Ayatouneki(note ce AyatoxToukaxKaneki)el mundo debe arder y yo podre mi pedacito de leña con esto. bueno no quisiera decir mas para no arruinar la cosa así que solo diré lo de siempre. **

**Si el incesto no es lo tuyo recomiendo que no lo leas, léelo bajo tu propio riesgo, o bajo la supervisión de un adulto(ok olviden eso ultimo)**

 **Tokyo Ghoul ni sus personajes me pertenecen ambos son propiedad de Sui Ishida.  
**

* * *

Era una hermosa tarde de otoño en el distrito 20, el cielo estaba teñido de un suave manto color naranja, las hojas de color moca y tostado caían casi lentamente de los arboles que la suave briza se encargaba de re partirlas por doquier. Los débiles rayos del sol iluminaban débilmente la ciudad dándole un aura de paz y quietud, algunos de los últimos atisbos del sol se posaban en las ventanas de cierta cafetería donde se regodeaban ghouls y humanos por igual.

-Ahhh que aburrido.- dijo cierta peli azul de cabello corto que se sentaba en una mesa con una taza de café en sus manos.

-Pues ciertamente ha sido un día bastante tranquilo.- dijo un chico de cabello negro y un parche en el ojo izquierdo. Mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ellos, pero no era incomodo, simplemente le gustaba disfrutar de la quietud y la mutua compañía del otro. Aunque ese silencio fue cortado de repente por cierta persona que entro a la cafetería desde la puerta trasera en el área de los empleados.

-Hey tórtolos ¿interrumpo algo?- dijo Nishiki ajustando sus lentes mientras sonreía de lado.

-¡Ca-cállate, baka Nishiki!- dijo una muy sonrojada Touka.

\- Tal vez deberías dejar de tontear un poco con tu novio y ponerte a estudiar o nunca llegaras a kamii.

\- ¡Maldito, no quiero oír eso de un flojo de pacotilla, que ni siquiera es capaz de hacer bien su trabajo!

-¡Que!- ambos se miraban enfrentados como si estuviera a punto de empezar una pelea no de palabras sino de golpes.

-Vamos cálmense, no hay necesidad de pelear por algo así.- Dijo Kaneki con voz comprensiva y una gotita en su sien, ya estaba acostumbrado a ver este tipo de riñas entre ellos.

La peli azul y el chico de lentes suspiraron cansadamente, él tenía razón, y además no se sentían con la fuerza usual como para mantener una pelea.

Nishio se detuvo un momento y miro a Kaneki fijamente como si tuviera algo extraño, lentamente se acerco a él y jalo uno de sus mechones de cabello.

-Ahh eso duele Nishio sempai.- Se quejo Kaneki del repentino arrebato de su compañero de trabajo.

\- Así que finalmente te teñiste el cabello de negro, eh.- Dijo Nishio al notar que su cabello era natural, y no la peluca que siempre llevaba.

-Pudiste solo haber preguntado.-Dijo dando un suspiro- Pues sí, tuve que volver a teñírmelo de negro otra vez, esa peluca que usaba era muy incómoda, al menos así me siento más relajado.

-Y se te olvida mencionar el mínimo detalle de que si esa peluca llegara a caerse, todos a tu alrededor sospecharían de ti.- Dijo Touka con aire de reproche, ya que después de todo ella había sido la primaria y la que más ha insistido en el que tiña su cabello.

-Ca-cálmate Touka-chan, nadie más me ha visto con esa apariencia, así que no eran tan riesgoso.- Claro que eso no era del todo cierto ya que durante la guerra y la fuga en el distrito 11, si había cruzado miradas con aquel investigador con quien tuvo un encuentro pasado cuando Hinami había huido, pero las posibilidades de volver a cruzárselo eran muy pocas, al menos eso era lo que él quería creer.

Continuaron hablando de cosas sin mucha importancia, hasta que llegara la hora de cerrar no había muchos clientes así que la paz reinaba dentro del pequeño café, y las pequeñas charlas de los 3 trabajaros le daban un aire hogareño, y cada uno agradecía poder disfrutar de dichos momentos después de lo que había paso hace más de un mes.

Touka aunque no lo demostrar era en particular feliz por esa paz. Ya había hecho más de un mes que había ido a rescatar a Kaneki de las garras del Árbol de Aogiri en el Distrito 11. Juntos se habían escabullido entre una lucha entre Aogiri y el CCG, poniéndose en medio de una lluvia de balas y ghoul ridículamente fuertes. Aun sabiendo los riesgos todas las personas que conocían a Kaneki no dudaron en correr ese riesgo por salvarlo, en especial Touka que había llegado a tomar cariño por el pequeño ratón de biblioteca debilucho, ella estaba determinada a salvarlo, ella estaba determinada a no volver a perder a nadie importante para ella, no importa lo que tuviera que hacer.

Las cosas eran un poco distintas ahora que él había regresado. O más bien él era distinto. Ya no era más ese pequeño debilucho al que le daba miedo lastimar a alguien, ahora era mucho más fuerte, más aun cuando lo había visto pelear, parecía una persona totalmente diferente. Al principio se había vuelto ligeramente distante de todos por un tiempo siempre con un aire melancólico, luego de un tiempo lentamente volvió sonreír por momentos y volvió a trabajar aunque ese aire de miseria en sus ojos no había desaparecido, pero eso no le impedía dedicar una sonrisa sincera a las personas que él consideraba importantes, aunque siempre pareciera en su mirada, que le faltara algo. Cada vez que lo veía así la misma pregunta se cruzaba por su cabeza ¿qué le había pasado cuando estaba capturado?

Obviamente él no había abierto la boca para hablar de ello, y siempre trataba de evitar el tema. Ella no lo culpaba, no quería ni imaginarse las cosas que había tenido que soportar al estar en manos del demonio del Distrito 13. Touka podía ser paciente y esperar a que el decidiera abrirse a ellos, no había por qué apresurarse.

Touka está sola sumida en sus pensamientos ahora que Nishiki ya se había ido y que Kaneki estaba preparándose para irse. Luego de un momento Kaneki ya estaba listo para irse, cambiando su uniforme por ropa informal.

-Bien Touka-chan, ya es hora de irme.

-Ok, te veré mañana.- dijo ella dándole una sonrisa sincera.

Kaneki se acerco lentamente a ella, casi como si se estuviera moviendo en cámara lenta. Tomo delicadamente a Touka por su cintura rodeándola con sus brazos aun sin tocarla. Touka solo estaba totalmente quieta, pero no se sentía incomodo en ningún sentido, más bien esperaba lo que él estaba por hacer.

-¿Qué tal un pequeño beso de despedida?- dijo Kaneki mientras posaba sus manos en las mejillas de Touka.

-Mmmm pareces un niño.- Dijo Touka con las mejillas notoriamente sonrojadas.

Sin más el poso sus labios sobre los de ella en un tierno beso mutuamente correspondido. Esta era una de las cosas que habían cambiando desde que Kaneki había vuelto. Después de lo que había pasado Touka ya veía a Kaneki con otros ojos. Veía como se sumía en su aura de oscuridad, como si a pesar de que estuviera allí, es como si nunca hubiera salido de su encierro, como si aun estuviera lejos de ellos. Y aunque no le correspondía ella se sentía culpable por el incidente, por culpa de su debilidad lo habían capturado y tenía que tratar de arreglar el problema pero tal y como se veía las cosas era como tratar de pegar las partes de un espejo roto. Trato de acercárse le de manera sutil, cosa que él no negó, con el tiempo empezaron a salir a distinto lugares juntos y aunque ambos eran algo diferente respecto a actitudes y gusto era casi como si se complementaran.

Por su parte Touka también tenía sus razones para salir con Kaneki mas allá de que le gustara y su sentimiento de responsabilidad, ella también estaba pasando por un momento emocionalmente difícil, y necesitaba apartar su mente de dicho problema, aunque actualmente eso le era muy difícil.

El beso estaba pasando de ser tierno, a uno lleno de deseo, Kaneki presionaba su lengua en los labios de Touka casi rogando por el permiso de estar dentro de ella, a lo que Touka finalmente accedió. Touka posaba sus manos en el cabello de Kaneki acariciándolo, sintiéndolo entre sus dedos mientras que él tenía sus manos en su cintura y su espalda. Ambos disfrutaban del calor del otro, y del placer de ese momento íntimo, aunque tal vez, no era el mejor lugar para dicho acto.

-O se separan o les arrojo un balde de agua.- dijo una voz irritada detrás de ellos.

Rápidamente al reconocer la voz, ambos se separaron inmediatamente. Kaneki y Touka solo podían mirar con ojos muy abiertos y mejillas muy sonrojadas a las 2 personas que habían llegado desde el interior de la cafetería, un muy estoico Yomo, que no parecía darle importancia a lo que había visto, y un bastante irritado Ayato, aunque estuviera tratando de disimular su enojo.

Nadie dijo nada durante un tiempo, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y al ver el rostro irritado de su pequeño hermano Touka quería que así fuera.

-Vinimos a cerciorarnos que la cafetería ya esté cerrada.- Dijo Yomo quitándole importancia a lo que había pasado, en un intento por romper ese incomodo silencio que se había formado.

-Si-si, ya todo está listo Yomo-san, estábamos preparando todo para cerrar.- Dijo Touka aun sonrojada tratando de olvidar que habían sido pillados.

-¿Entonces debo suponer que estabas "registrando" la boca del tuerto, para cerciorarte que todo esté bien antes de cerrar la tienda?- Dijo Ayato con su característico tono arrogante, y aun con su aire de irritación.

-Ca-cállate mocoso idiota, métete en tus propios asuntos.- grito Touka muy nerviosa y avergonzada.

-Oooh ya veo, así que están aquí usando la cafetería como su motel personal, y luego quien es el adolescente idiota que no puede controlar sus impulsos.- al parecer Ayato ya había superado su enfado con la mejor medicina para eso, molestar a su tonta hermana mayor.

-Mo-mocoso desgraciado, date por muerto.- Touka ya estaba echando humo y callaría al idiota de su hermano a golpes.

Yomo solo veía con cansancio la discusión sabiendo hacia donde iría a parar esta situación, Kaneki trato de calmar a Touka de todas formas posibles mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos intentando evitar que empezaran a pelear, la ultima vez ya habían quedado muy mal heridos por que ninguno cedía tanto en agresión verbal como en física, los 2 eran igual de tercos.

Luego de que todo se calmara finalmente Kaneki se despidió de los hermanos Kirishima y de Yomo, y se dirigió a su apartamento. Yomo hablo con Ayato sobre la hora en la que ambos debían salir a recolectar mas "suministros" para Anteiku, y así con todo arreglado el mayor se despidió de ambos mientras estos tenían cosas que hacer.

* * *

La noche ya se hacía presente en toda la ciudad con los últimos rastros del sol esfumándose. Ambos hermanos se habían dirigido al cuarto de Touka para realizar asuntos que tenían pendientes.

-¡Joder, esto es muy difícil! ¡Cómo es posible que alguien pueda resolver esto!- Se quejo el menor de los Kirishima con clara frustración.

-Ohhh vamos no es tan difícil, yo puedo resolver problemas más difíciles que esos y casi tenia tu edad cuando empecé a estudiar.- dijo Touka para de alguna forma incentivarlo a que termine sus tareas, ya que si fuera hacerlo solo seguro se frustraría y lo dejaría a un lado.

-Las matemáticas son un asco, además hacer estas idioteces no me servirá de nada.- Dijo Ayato completamente frustrado, recostándose sobre el suelo mientras dejaba las hojas en la pequeña mesita en centro del cuarto.

-Maldito flojo, no eres capaz de centrar tu mente ni por medio segundo en algo más que no sea estar metiéndote en peleas.- Touka estaba frustrada ante la poca determinación de su hermano en aprender. Se levanto de su escritorio dejando a un lado lo que estaba haciendo dirigiéndose hasta él para brindarle asistencia.

Cualquiera que le hubiera dicho hace un mes que Ayato, su tonto, inmadura e impertinente hermano menor estaría interesado en aprender algo relacionado con el estudio, tal vez se hubiera reído de dicha persona asta no poder sentir su estomago del dolor que le causaría reír tanto. Pero ahí estaba. Ayato le había pedido casi a regañadientes que le enseñara cosas básicas sobre el estudio. Ella solo podía verlo con incredulidad cuando lo dijo, hasta considero que estaba enfermo, o hubiera perdido una apuesta con alguien, el rápidamente había visto lo que decía con su mirada aclarando que solo lo hacía porque a veces encontraba cosas en la televisión o en las revistas que leía y no era capaz de comprender las. Ella no le dio mucha importancia a la razón que tuviera, este era un gran paso para él y se sentía feliz por ello.

Su hermano conforme había ido creciendo se había vuelto totalmente ajeno a cualquier tipo de interacción social, a veces conversaba breve mente con Nishiki o incluso con los miembros de su banda de ghouls de los que ella conocía breve mente cuando los veía a veces cuando salía por su cuenta, pero solía hablar poco, y lo de su banda no lo podría considerar interacción social si lo único que hacían juntos era matar personas y ocasionar problemas. No, él estaba totalmente alejado de todos. Ella sabía perfectamente la causa de ello, por eso lo entendía en parte, pero eso no le impedía tratar de hacer que se habrá un poco y dijera lo que piensa, el era su única familia debía velar por él para que este bien.

Después de unos meses atrás entre esas sesiones de estudio se habían vuelto ligeramente más cércanos, tanto como podrían serlo teniendo ellos personalidades tan fuertes. Mirando atrás después de todos los problemas que habían pasado podría decir que había logrado su cometido de que su hermano comparta lo que sentía, aunque…nunca imagino las cosas que el tenia guardadas, o lo que pasaría después.

-¡Hey!- Ayato estaba tratando de llamar su atención para pedirle ayuda con un problema, pero su hermana parecía tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no lo escuchaba ni siquiera cuando él estaba a su lado.-Te eh estado llamando durante 2 minutos, es sobre este problema.- lo dijo señalando dicho problema.

-S-si.

El tiempo estaba pasando y Ayato ya podía valerse solo con sus deberes, ella volvió a lo suyo y ambos se quedaron en silencio. Todo estaba en calma mientras que lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era la fricción de los lápices contra el papel y el sonido de las manecillas del reloj de pared. Pero aunque todo parecía relajado, había algo que no estaba bien. Ayato lo sentía, sentía nauseas, lo molestaba, y no sabía cómo había soportado tanto tiempo sin entrar en el tema, ya lo estaba volviendo loco…

Es maldito olor.

-Ne, Aneki.- Dijo Ayato con voz calmada sin quitar los ojos de su tarea.

Touka se tenso levemente. Era extraño que Ayato la llamara Aneki, sin la palabra Baka después, ya que aunque se había vuelto más cercano Ayato seguía siendo Ayato y no dejaría de molestarla. Cuando él la llamaba tan cortes mente era porque era algo importante, y si era lo que ella pensaba, solo quería estar equivocada.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo ella tratando de sonar lo mas casual posible.

-Dime… ¿Por qué aun tienes puesta esa bufanda?

Silencio.

Touka tenía la leve esperanza de que no lo notara, o más bien que lo ignorara sin indagar en el tema. Pues si en efecto ella estaba usando una bufanda de color rojo, se veía extraño ya que solo tenía una camiseta azul de mangas largas y unos shorts de mismo color con medias a rallas, además de que solo en el exterior podía sentirse el frio nocturno de las noches de otoño, dentro de su cuarto ellos tenía calefacción así que no había necesidad de llevar dicha prenda. A decir verdad ella la había llevado todo el día desde la mañana y cuando tenía que trabajar trataba de subir el cuello de su uniforme lo más posible.

-Ehhh, so-solo es que tengo algo de frio, no es nada.- ella estaba tratando que Ayato no indague en el asunto, si lo hacía sabía que no sería bueno.

Ayato frunció el seño irritado, y volvió a hacer su tarea. Touka suspiro aliviada para sus adentros de que el no indagaría mas en dicho tema. Pasaron 10 minutos y la voz de Ayato se escucho nuevamente.

-Quítate esa bufanda.- dijo Ayato de repente posando sus ojos sobre ella con una expresión seria.

-Ehhh ¿Po-por que lo haría, no tengo por qué hacerlo?- dijo Touka algo sonrojada, porque ese repentino interés y tan de repente le pedía eso.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo.- Ayato sonaba mucho mas serie que antes, ya se había levantado dirigiéndose hacia su hermana con la intención de quitarle esa bufanda del cuello.

Ayato tomo la bufanda tratando de quitarla pero su hermana tiraba del otro lado tratando de que no se la quite, el no sabía qué era lo que escondía pero podía hacerse una idea.

-¿Hey deja ya de tirar de ella, la vas a romper!¿ qué demonios te pasa?- Touka estaba forcejeando aunque sabía que eso no serviría de nada, el era más fuerte que ella, pero no podía permitir que él se la quitara.

Finalmente se la había quitado, y ahora con la bufanda en su poder iba a cerciorarse de que si sus sospechas son ciertas.

Ella trataba de ocultarlo con sus manos, pero él la tomo de ambos brazos mientras la empujaba contra el escritorio, ahora el tenia una vista clara de lo que había estado ocultando.

Marcas.

Varias marcas rojas alrededor de su cuello. Pudo ver 5 tal vez seis. Parecían casi producto de alguna irritación o algún tipo de alergia con efectos en su piel. Claro que si ese fuera el caso ella no tendría por qué ocultarlo. Así que debía ser lo que el suponía.

-¿Qué son estas marcas en tu cuello?- pregunto aun sin dejar de esa posición algo comprometedora, en la que él la ponía contra su escritorio sujetando sus brazos.

-No tengo por qué decírtelo, no tiene importancia.- decía mientras hacia su cara a un lado con un notorio sonrojo.

-Si no tuviera importancia no hubieras estado usando esa ridícula bufanda todo el maldito día.

Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, ella no parecía que le diría la razón, aunque para él fuera muy clara la razón del porque esas marcas estaba manchando su cuerpo. Se acerco mas a ella dejando sus rostros a una distancia tan mínima que hasta podía sentir su aliento. Se dirigió hasta su cuello olfateando su piel, el olor que desprendía su piel era desagradable, no olía como siempre, porque conocía perfectamente su olor. Touka al sentir a su hermano tan cerca de ella creyó que esta situación no podía volverse más incómoda.

Ayato se alejo un poco mientras la miraba fijamente, reconoció el olor que estaba en ella. Y no era su olor, ni tampoco el de él.

-¿Esas marcas, tiene alguna relación con el hecho de que huelo al tuerto en ti?- pregunto con una voz tranquila aunque por dentro estuviera claramente irritado.

Silencio.

Ya no podía decir nada. Nada de lo que dijera la sacarían de esta situación. Ayato ya había reconocido el olor de Kaneki en su piel así que no había forma de negarlo. Y era cierto. Ellos habían pasando la noche juntos en su apartamento ayer y no había vuelto hasta la mañana siguiente, no había sido una cita si lo había hecho es porque ella le había pedido ayuda para prepararse para los exámenes para ingresar a Kamii. Una cosa había llevado a la otra y sin saber cómo solo recordaba estar fundiéndose entre besos y caricias con su novio y tutor. Ella no se había negado a su contacto, a pesar de que sabía que debía hacerlo, aunque ambos habían parado cuando la situación por poco alcanza niveles mayores, pero aun así esas marcas habían llegado a su cuello.

-Así que esto es lo que hacías ayer cuando decías estudiar, tú y ese mestizo se estaban revolca…

-¡Nosotros no hicimos nada!- dijo Touka sin dejarlo terminar.- Yo no…

Ayato quito sus manos de sus muñecas y solo miraba a su hermana mientras esta dejaba de mirarlo y hacia su rostro a un lado. Si ella hubiera afirmado que ellos habían realizado el dicho acto carnal, en ese mismo instante estaría rumbo el hogar de ese maldito mestizo a rebanarle las bolas. Por suerte el repentino arranque de su hermana por negarlo demostró que no era el caso y aunque eso le aliviara eso no quitaba el hecho de lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

La tomo bruscamente del mentón y sin ningún aviso choco sus labios con los suyos en un beso que más que cariño, transmitía posesividad.

Touka sintió de repente unos labios que sellaban los suyos con brusquedad, como si quisiera fundirse con ella y sacar toda esencia que Kaneki hubiera dejado en su piel. Ella forcejeaba para escapar del repentino beso de su hermano, pero le era difícil, el no parecía pensar en otra cosa que no sea besarla, estaba tan sumido en ese beso que no le importaba el claro rechazo de su hermana cuando la forzaba a besarlo. Finalmente después de la falta de aire en sus pulmones se vio forzado a separarse de ella.

Touka había caído al piso jadeante de la impresión y de la fuerza por su parte de estar forcejeando para romper el contacto labial que estaban compartiendo.

-Siempre te haces la difícil, como si no te gustara.- dijo entre jadeos Ayato recuperando el aliento.

-Es-estúpido ¿qué crees que haces tan de repente?- dijo Touka recuperando el aliento sentada en el piso claramente irritada por el repentino arrebato de su hermano.

-¿Qué qué hago? ¿Acaso no es obvio?- dijo mientras la tomaba nuevamente de su mentón obligándola a míralo mientras este tenía una media sonrisa.-Tal parece que tendré que recordarte a quien realmente le perteneces, A-ne-ki.

Ayato volvió a forzar un beso entre él y su hermana. Ya había paso cerca de 3 días que no lo había tocado, y obviamente no le gustaba que otro lo hiciera, ella era suya. Estaba cansado de esa farsa, de que tuviera que fingir solo ser su hermano y que ella dijera ser novia ese maldito mestizo. Aunque ella dijera que solo seguía con él para que nadie sospeche, él la conocía mejor que nadie, ella aun lo amaba, y eso solo lo hacía enojar mas, ya se lo había dicho, el no podía dejar que fuera feliz con nadie más. Cuando los vio en el café esta tarde mientras ellos compartían ese beso de forma mutua, de no ser porque Yomo venía con el seguramente el local ahora estaría en ruinas, quien se creía esa bastardo besando a su hermana, y quien se creía ella correspondiéndole, solo el tenia derecho a ello, a tocarla, a olerla, a sentirla, a amarla.

Touka se había cansado de tratar de liberarse del contacto de su hermano. No era la primera vez que la besaba de esa forma tan brusca pero ahora estaba mucho más agresivo que de costumbre, aunque viendo esas marcas en su cuello era la reacción que esperaba de su tonto hermano menor. Sintió un par de manos tomándola firmemente de sus caderas y levantándola haciéndola sentarse sobre su escritorio.

-Limpiare este maldito olor de ti.- dijo Ayato atacando el cuello de su hermana, besándola, mientras ella gemía al contacto.

Ella no podía resistirse a él cuando actuaba así aunque lo quisiera. Era tan diferente de Kaneki. Cuando la tocaba el era gentil era tierno y dulce, casi como si ella estuviera echa de cristal y temiera romperla, aun en la forma en la que hablaba eran increíblemente reconfortante. Pero Ayato era totalmente lo contario, no podía tocarla sin ser brusco, no temía tocarla descaradamente, besarlo sin su consentimiento o incluso morderla, y aun así le gustaba cuando lo hacía, no sabía si era porque ella tuviera gustos extraños (masoquista) o porque era él quien lo hacía. Pero aun así adoraba lo gentil que podía ser el peli blanco con ella. Sentía ambas sensaciones como placeres culpables.

Ella nunca quiso esto, se sentía mal, culpable. Sentía culpa por engañar a Kaneki por lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos, el no se merecía algo así. El solo pensar lo que sus padres dirían si estuvieran hay la hacían sentirse sucia. Incluso se sentía mal por Ayato, ella tenía parte de la culpa que las cosas terminaran así, izo lo que creía necesario para mantenerlo cerca de ella, para no perder lo, ah fin de cuenta ella solo había sido egoísta en su deseo de hacer cualquier cosa por no perder a sus seres queridos. Ella no amaba a Ayato tanto como él lo hacía a ella, aunque su corazón a esas alturas ya era un misterio para ella misma, su intención nunca fue que lo que estaban haciendo durara, pero subestimo el amor de su hermano y ahora estaba atrapada. Y sabía que pasara lo que pasara esto no podría terminar bien.

Ayato se encontraba perdido en su mente, casi como si estuviera en trance, solo podía pensar en ella. En su blanca piel, en sus ojos color zafiro, en su sedoso y brillante cabello, todo era suyo. Removía cada vez más cada prenda que llevaba para poder ver más de esa tersa y dulce piel, para poder saborear más. Sus manos viajaban por cada parte de su cuerpo, siempre igual de brusco, la forma en la que acercaba mas su cuerpo al suyo, la forma en la que besaba y mordisqueaba su lóbulo sacando pequeños gemidos que para el eran música, solo lo hacían consciente de que se había vuelto adicto a ella.

Touka solo podía retorcerse entre sus bruscas caricias mientras trataba de acallar el deseo de corresponderle. Hasta que sintió la mano de ayato viajar por su abdomen ya desnudo ya que ya había subido su camiseta al punto en el que podía ver hasta su brasear. Podía sentir su mano viajando cada vez más bajo, mientras se movía hacia su short. Sentía como su tacto debajo de dicha prenda y como se movía aun debajo de su ropa interior, para llegar a su ahora húmeda intimidad.

-A-yato, eso no…Ahh.

Trataba de protestar pero él la volvió a besar mientras que con su mano libre manoseaba uno de sus pechos. Por un momento breve correspondió el beso sumida por el placer, mientras que la forma en la que acariciaba su intimidad enviaba pequeñas descargas de placer a su cerebro.

Su cerebro reacción al notar como el intentaba quitarle su short sabiendo que el quería llegar con ella hasta el final esa misma noche. Pero ella no podía hacer tal cosa, era impensable, era la última barrera, si la cruzaba, si la cruzaba.

-¡No, Ayato, eso no podemos definitivamente no podemos!- era de esperarse que el no la escucharía y seguiría adelante.

Ella trato de forcejear con toda sus fuerzas y finalmente liberando su mano logro abofetearlo y empujarlo haciéndolo retroceder.

La bofetada había resonado en toda la habitación y en su cabeza. Ciertamente casi nunca hacia caso de las quejas de su hermana cuando estaban solos de esa forma, pero nunca había hecho eso hasta ahora. Volvió a mirar a su hermana entre una mescla de desconcierto e irritación.

-No, no podemos, si hacemos algo así ya no podremos ser hermanos.- decía ella mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

Ayato apretó los dientes tratando de no explotar en ese preciso momento, no podía demostrar lo mucho que le afectaba.

Los sumió un breve silencio en el que ninguno se había movido, hablado ni mirado, hasta que la voz de Ayato rompió dicho silencio

-No seas tan hipócrita, hermana idiota.- dijo Ayato reincorporándose- Es solo porque no soy el tuerto verdad, de no ser porque nosotros hacemos esto ya lo habrían hecho hace mucho tiempo.

-E-eso no es…

-Me voy, Yomo me dijo que fuera temprano a reunirme con el.- dijo interrumpiéndola marchando hacia la puerta.

-Espera Ayato, yo no estaba…- pero ya era tarde solo se escucho el azote de una puerta mientras veía a su hermano menor desaparecer por esa puerta.

Se miro así misma viendo su estado actual sin darle mucha importancia. Se recostó sobre su puerta arrodillada mientras pensaba en como todo había llegado a esto, todo parecía haberse tornado de la peor manera a pesar de sus intenciones.

-Aquella vez… ¿realmente hice lo correcto?- susurraba mientras tocaba sus labios, queriendo pensar que la respuesta era sí.

* * *

 **¿Por que Touka engaña a Kaneki con Ayato?**

 **¿Por que si se siente culpable no deja de hacerlo?**

 **¿Que es aquello que ella hizo para llegar a esta situación?**

 **¿Que pasara ahora con ellos en este momento tan complicado?**

 **¿Que pasa si meto los dedos en el enchufe?**

 **¿Por que sigo haciendo preguntas pendejas a pesar de ser yo el que escribió esta historia?**

 **Bueno gracias por leer mi fic entero se les agradeces, y las dichas preguntas se responderán en un fic futuro que tengo planeado escribir, que estará planteado antes de este fic y también en eventos futuros, creo que se entiende. Bueno esta idea del NTR en este trio siempre me llamo la atención y quise probar como seria ustedes denme su opinión de que tal esta. bueno por ultimo sepan disculpar(como siempre) las faltas de ortografía, no pude corregirlo bien por que me estoy yendo de viaje pero quería publicarlo, quiero confiar en el corrector de Word(el corrector de Word es mi amigo, el no me traicionaría¿verdad?).**  
 **Dejen sus comentarios que siempre me ayudan a mejorar. Y bueno, nos leemos luego.**


End file.
